


Fire alarms

by BenThighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway
Summary: Ben doesn't expect his life to be flipped upside down when he leaves his flat during a fire drill but here he is.Its basically a ballum au where they meet after Callum moves into the flat next to Ben. Idk I'm bad at summeries :)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Mysterious Stranger

It was 11pm on a dreadful Wednesday night. Heavy, ashy clouds loomed overhead and threatened to let the heavens open. The only thing illuminating the small streets were flickering street lamps, the few cars that crawled down the roads and TVs through house or flat windows. Ben dragged himself down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets in a desperate attempt to stay warm; headphones stuck in his ears yet nothing was playing on his phone; his breaths hanging in the open air in clouds. 

The young man reached his flat building and began his ascent to his home that he had been longing for all day. When he eventually reached his door, Ben's eyes were drawn to the empty moving boxes stacked outside his, now assumed, new neighbours door but he didn't think to much about it and if he was honest, didn't really care. 30 minutes later and he was snuggled up, cocooned in his duvet in only his boxers.

At around 2am a deafening sounds ricocheted through the building and made its way to Ben's room. In a panicked but still exhausted haze, the short man jumped up and casted his eyes around the room before recognising the sound as the fire alarm. Partly because he was slightly panicked and partly because he couldn't be bothered, Ben didn't put on anything before grabbing his phone and keys and leaving down the stairs. 

He instantly regretted his decision when the blistering cold wind hit his face as Ben stood at the fire gathering point in the back of the building. As he stood shaking he couldn't help his eyes being drawn to the man making his way through the double doors. Wow. He was tall, dark haired, blue eyed and well built. This mysterious man had been much smarter than Ben because he adorned a pair of slim fit joggers, a tightly fitting white t-shirt and a cole black robe, open but still tied. 

The stranger came to join Ben who felt a rush of embarrassment surge through his body when the man spoke.  
"Don't think it's the right weather to be out here like that" the man joked making Ben realise what he had done. His voice was so soft and sweet and soothing and and perfect. And that dopy smile that accompanied the laugh, that smile. It knocked the air straight from Ben's lungs.  
"Oh, yeah, right" Ben stumbled over his words, flustered, "just thought I'd give the punters a show didn't I?" He nonchalantly stated attempting to exert confidence.  
"Well, you can do that in the summer but right now it's the middle of bloody winter and you shaking. Take this." The man slipped his thick robe off and rapped it around Ben, exposing the toned chest underneath his shirt.

it became apparent how much taller the man was when he came to stand besides Ben.  
"Thanks" Ben whispered, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and he could feel himself getting hotter under the colar.  
"I'm Callum, by the way, Callum highway."  
"Ben, Ben Mitchell. I don't think I have seen you around here before handsome" Ben eyed him up and down causing the taller man to also blush and flash that smile again.  
"Just moved here, actually. I'm in 223"  
"222 is me, as it so happens"  
They talked for the minutes that past until they were able to return inside. They managed to learn so much about each other in such a short space of time. Everything about Callum made Ben feel safe, comfortable, like he could say anything and not be judged.


	2. Love Sick

When the time finally came for them to return inside, the boys walked up to their adjacent flats together, keeping the conversation flowing.  
"Well, this is me. Thanks"  
"What do you have to say thanks for?"  
"For making me feel welcome. It's nice to have a friend around here"  
"Why thank you kind sir." Ben added a dramatic bow causing the taller man the giggle.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ben!"  
"Ill make sure you do, lover boy"  
They waved and then entered their respected flats.

As soon as the door was closed, Ben ran to his bed and jumped backwards onto it. He was smiling and laughing, taking in Callum's scent from his rope that he forgot he had on. He was like a love sick teenager with their first crush. He was completely and utterly perplexed by this new neighbour and was determined to find out more. He hadn't felt this way in a long, long time so he swore he was not going to let this opportunity pass. Not now. Not ever.

The fresh morning light infiltrated Ben’s room through the slight crack in his window blinds. He ground as his eyes flickered open and adjusted to the suns rays attacking his eyes. He stayed in Bed, contemplating calling in sick to work, for 30 minutes before inevitably getting up and going to make coffee. As his feet touched the colder tiles, he noticed a piece of paper that had been slipped under the door. He carefully picked up the paper and held it between his thumb and forefinger, concentrating on the words that adorned it.   
‘I noticed you kept my dressing gown. I would very much appreciate it back before the next fire drill! Maybe I could get it back when you come to mine tonight at 7 for a bit to eat :)’  
Ben dragged his finger over the small, messy handwriting that was so, Callum; he didn’t understand it but he liked how authentic it felt. The smile that spread across Ben’s face was warm and the type that reached your eyes and caused you to squint.


	3. First Dates

All he could think about all day at the arches, his garage that he worked at, was what he was going to wear and how excited he was to get home and to his date. The day seemed to drag however, before Ben knew it he was standing in front of his mirror, preparing his outfit. He had a crisp white shirt on with the top button undone, tight fitting navy trousers and matching tie as well as blck, shiny shoes. He looked good and god did he know it. He grabbed his essentials and a bottle of wine.

He knocked on Callums door and what he saw knocked the air from his lungs. Callum came to the door but had a towel loosely tied around his waist, hair slicked back by the water and water droplets trickling down his torsoe.   
“Oh, sorry! I forgot the time.” Callum blushed and turned his head.  
“I’m not complaining gorgeous.” Ben added a flirty wink causing the older man to blush more.  
“You can come in! I’ll just go and get changed.” Callum stood to the side and allowed Ben to settle down on the nearby sofa. 

Ben watched as Callum disappeared into what he assumed was his room. A quick scan around the living room showed quite a lot about Callum. His clean clothes were folded neatly on the table; pictures marvel and disney characters were scattered around the rooms; all his shoes were in pristine condition by the front door; the scent of candles engulfed the room; colourful pillows and blankets were carefully placed on the sofa and chairs. Even though he had never stepped foot in this home before, Ben already felt safe and welcomed in the space. Not long after, Callum re-emerged and joined Ben on the sofa. He looked amazing and Ben couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering. Conversations flowed freely between the two and so did the drinks. They ate the food Callum had prepared and returned to the sofa to continue the chat and drinks. As the night progressed, the boys continued to get closer and closer. Both were flirting and neither could keep their hands off the other. 

At one point, the room went silent. Ben locked eyes with Callum, looked down and his lips and back up again.

Callum could feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach while bens heart was pounding so hard he was surprised Callum couldn't hear it. Callum got so nervous as he has never felt this way before and jumped up off the sofa and started cleaning the dishes in the sink when all he really wanted too do was kiss him.   
Ben couldn't control himself seeing Callum standing there with his back too him he got up gracefully walked over to him and put his spread out hands on his waist and let them slide around too his stomach as he clutched together with Callum in now locked in his arms. They could see each other as the window in front of them was glass. Callum started biting his bottom lip as he dropped the dishes and put his hands on top of Bens. Ben continued to stair at Callum in the window as he slowly pulled his shirt up untucking it from his trousers and he could feel Callums heart beat increasing with every touch Ben gives.   
He leans into Callums neck and pushes his lips Into the side where he has goosebumps he continues kissing each side of Callums neck as he started to close his eyes. He couldn't control himself at this point and Callum turnt around suddenly and grabbed Bens shirt with such force and undone it they locked eyes for a few minutes and then forced there lips together while Callum was leading Ben back to the sofa Ben removed Callums untucked shirt as Callums lies down on top of Ben's naked chest.


	4. Assumptions

It’s been five weeks since that day. The two had fallen into a routine. In the morning, before work, Callum would slip a note under Bens door along the lines of ‘have a great day’ or ‘You are so handsome and i can't wait to see you tonight!’. Then, they would call each other on their breaks before going home and they would end up in each others flats watching a film or ‘something else’. It was comfortable. They were comfortable. It was when they decided to go to a local gay bar that shifted.

Of corse they had been to gay bars before together so it was nothing out of the ordinary. They slipped in, Bens arm around Callums waist protectively and Calum's arm thrown across his shoulders. Callum was quick to grab a booth in the back while Ben got the drinks in. The night was going fine. Drinks get coming and somehow Ben ended up on the dance floor. The two men were dancing and laughing.  
“I'm just going to get us another drink.” Callum whispered into Ben's ear as he disappeared into the crowd but not before Ben kissed him as a goodbye. While Callum was at the bar, a man got extremely close to Ben. He began dancing and grinding on him causing Ben to quickly turn around.  
“Well hey there gorgeous.”  
“What do you want?” Ben questioned over the loud music.  
“You, back at my house, in my bed.”  
“Sorry mate, I have other plans.” This, however, didn’t deter the other man as he continued to dance on Ben. Little to Ben’s knowledge, Callum had watched this from afar but he didn’t see Ben trying to stop the man so walked out and home. Ben felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw a text from Callum saying he had called it a night. With reading that text, Ben told the man to fuck off and raced home to find Callum.


	5. Promises

When Ben eventually reached Callums door he then realised he had lost his keys. He began to knock on the door, hoping Callum would open the door.  
“Callum? Callum, babe, please let me in. I'm sorry all right?” Ben put his back against the door and slid slowly down. For years and years Ben never had someone that was his. He never found his place in the world until now. Callum felt like home. It didn’t matter how many times he fucked up Callum was always there with open arms to make him feel safe. After so long of looking for this and he was not going to let it go away. He let his eyes slowly slip closed, waiting for something, anything to happen. Moments passed before Ben felt Callum sit down on the other side of the door. He let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He let his head rest against the door gently.  
“Why did you do it?” Callum eventually whispered sounding exhausted.  
“Babe, it really isn’t what you think I-”  
“Well what is it then? ‘Cause from where i was standing you were trying to get it on with some random.”  
“It wasn’t like that. I was just standing waiting for you to come back and he just showed up and started dancing all over me. I asked him to stop and he didn’t. I'm sorry.” Silence came and Ben thought that was it until he heard the unlocking of the door. Ben quickly got to his feet and Callum stood before him. He looked tired. He had an oversized grey hoodie on which hung loosely from his shoulders accompanied by the same grey joggers from the day they met. His hair was soft and fluffy, free of jell and his face was red and puffy from tears but he was still perfect to Ben   
“I'm sorry Callum I really Am. I don’t know what i would do without you or where i would be and you mean the world to me. I-I” Ben choked out but was interrupted by Callum capturing him in a bruising kiss. That kiss symbolised so much; Love, truth, devotion, belief, care.

After a few moments they pulled apart and they both were crying but had massive wet smiles plastered across their faces.  
“I love you so much Ben I don’t have enough words but I just don’t know if I’m good enough for you if I can give you what you want, need”  
“Hey, no, stop that! I love you so much and I don’t want anything apart from you. You are my world and I don’t want you ever thinking you are not enough. I’m not gonna leave you because I love you.”  
“Promise?” Callum said, holding out his pinky.  
“Promise” Ben interlocked their small fingers. With that the two cuddled up on the sofa and fell asleep in one anothers embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work that I have ever posted and I don't think it's that good but thought to give it a try so yeah :)
> 
> Chapter 3 has some different writing at the end not done by me but by a friend on Instagram. I have not read that part so don't know how it ends but yeah 😂


End file.
